Tarinoita Hetalia Citystä
by Wex-sama
Summary: Tervetuloa Hetalia Cityyn, monen miehen kotiin, jota ei voi kodiksi vakavalla naamalla kutsua. Haluatko rangaista miestä? Vie hänet pois läheisten luota, lukitse häkkiin, samanlaisten eläinten joukkoon. AU
1. Preview

Hellou. Tämä ei tule olemaan perinteinen jatkuva tarina. Jatkan tätä inspispohjalta, eli kirjoitan silloin, kun satun tähän jotain keksimään. Osat eivät liity varsinaisesti toisiinsa, mutta ne sijoittuvat samaan paikkaan ja aikaan. Ja "päähenkilö" vaihtelee myös.

Tämä siis on oikeastaan niin sanottu Hetalia-versio televisiosarjasta Kylmä Rinki (kansainvälisesti tunnettuna Oz). Osa hahmoista on sellaisessa roolissa, joka perustuu johonkin kyseisen sarjan hahmoon, mutta suurin osa luultavasti ei. Selittelen sitten aina hieman. Tarkempaa tietoa tuosta sarjasta löytyy Wikipediasta. Tarina(t) sijoittuu myös kyseiseen aikaan, eli 90-luvun loppuun ja 2000-luvun alkuun.

Ja näin alkuun varoitan, että tämä tarina tulee suurella varmuudella sisältämään **verta, miesten välisiä suhteita, huumeiden käyttöä, väkivaltaa, kuolemia, juonittelua ja asiatonta kielenkäyttöä.**

Nauttikaa, mikäli pystytte.

* * *

Hetalia. Sillä nimellä tunnetaan parhaiten eräs vankila. Oikea nimi on paljon pidempi, mutta koska sitä ei jaksa koskaan kukaan muistaa, kutsutaan sitä vain Hetaliaksi. Jos asuu toisella puolella maapalloa, ei ehkä ole kuullut siitä. Ellei sitten joku tuttu, kaverin kaveri, ystävä, kollega, sukulainen, parhaassa tapauksessa rakastettu, satu suorittamaan siellä vapausrangaistustaan.

Miten voi rangaista helposti ja tuntuvasti miestä? Vie hänet pois läheisten luota, lukitse häkkiin, samanlaisten eläinten joukkoon. Näitä eläimiä kutsutaan joskus myös rikollisiksi. Se ei muuta tosiasiaa, että he ovat eläimiä.

Hetaliassa otettiin käyttöön jonkin aikaa sitten uudenlainen osasto vangeille. Viralliselta nimeltään se on Hetalia City, mutta sen asukkaat kutsuvat sitä vain Cityksi. Se eroaa siinä mielessä muista osastoista, että vangit saavat liikkua hieman muita osastoja vapaammin, vaikkakin rajatussa tilassa. Voi kuulostaa loistavalta, mutta se sisältää muutakin. Hetalia City sisältää paljon enemmän sääntöjä, ja vartijoiden läsnäoloa joutuu sietämään 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa. Yksityisyyttä ei ole lainkaan, selleissä on lasiovet. Joku näkee jonkun toisen joka ikisen pienen liikkeen. Ja jokaisen pieniä ja suuria liikkeitä valvoo Roderich Edelstein, Hetalia Cityn johtaja. Kaikkivaltiaan leikkijän yläpuolelta löytyy vielä koko Hetalian vankilan johtaja, joka Ludwig Beilschmidtinä tunnetaan. Johtajien lisäksi tapittajina toimivat toiset vangit.

Tervetuloa Hetalia Cityyn, monen miehen kotiin, jota ei voi kodiksi vakavalla naamalla kutsua.

* * *

Kyllä, näin pienen esittelytekstinkin jälkeen on oltava kommenttejani.

Hetalia City perustuu siis täysin tuohon Kylmän Ringin kokeiluyksikköön, Emerald Cityyn/Em Cityyn. Roderichin ja Ludwigin olen valinnut Tim McManuksen ja Leo Glynnin rooleihin. Syitä? No, he täsmäsivät niihin kohtuullisen hyvin, ja minusta näiden kahden hahmon välinen suhde muistuttaa McManuksen ja Glynnin suhdetta jossain määrin.

Ja näin, jätän tämän tähän ja pian tuon näytille ensimmäisen pätkän.


	2. Part I

**__**Olkaapas hyvät, ensimmäinen pätkä. Pääosan esittäjät näette pian. Tämä ei tule sitten olemaan pitkä joten... älkää tappako minua siitä syystä, jookos?

* * *

**_"What we were don't matter. What we are don't matter. What we become don't matter. Does it?"_**

- _Augustus Hill_

* * *

_Ei voisi olla tämän helpompaa. Keskellä kirkasta päivää, hän oli onnistunut. Saisi tuokin paikka hankkia paremmat turvajärjestelyt. Heikkoudet oli liiankin helppo huomata. Hän oli juuri vienyt puolen miljoonan arvosta jalokivikoruja samalla vaivalla, kuin olisi poiminut luvatta omenan naapurin puusta._

_Välittäjä odotti häntä kadunkulmassa, ennalta sovittu tapaaminen. Epätavallistahan se oli, hänen itsevarmuutensa yllätti niin muut kuin hänet itsensäkin. Jotenkin se vain tuntui itsestäänselvyydeltä, ettei hän voisi mitenkään jäädä kiinni._

_Mies, joka häntä oli odottamassa, oli eri henkilö, kuin tavallisesti. Outoa, puhelinkeskustelussa ei ollut mainintaa asiasta. Mutta pakko tämän oli olla oikea henkilö, tämä lausui täysin oikeat sanat, jotka oli sovittu, kun hän käveli ohi. Hän poimi taskustaan korut, ja sujautti ne vaivihkaa miehelle, vaihdon oli määrä tapahtua nopeasti. Niin tapahtui. Ja aivan yhtä nopeasti napsahti jokin ranteen ympärille._

_"Ei vittu…" hän mumisi. Ei näin voinut käydä. Mies hänen vieressään näytti virkamerkkinsä._

* * *

**Vanki numero 97K362: Arthur Kirkland**

**Tuomittu 17. huhtikuuta 1997. Törkeä varkaus, varastetun esineen hallussapito myyntitarkoituksessa.**

**Tuomio: 8 vuotta, mahdollisuus ehdonalaiseen 3 vuodessa.**

Ranskalainen hymyili hänelle leveästi, heidän kävellessään läpi Hetalia Cityn, kohti omaa selliä, jonka he keskenään jakoivat.

"Sinäkin vihdoin pääsit helvettiin, _mon ami_. Mietinkin jo, milloin ne saavat sinut kiinni", tämä totesi. Arthur mulkaisi toista kulmakarvojensa alta.

"Turpa kiinni, sammakko. Ei se minun syyni ollut", hän sähähti ja harppoi kiivasta tahtia eteenpäin. Francis vain naurahti ja seurasi häntä.

"Kenen sitten, ellei sinun?" hän kysyi, pysähtyen sellin ovelle. Arthur harppoi sisään ja asetteli lakanoitaan ylemmälle pedille.

"Idiootin välittäjän, joka jäi kiinni ja meni vasikoimaan", britti vastasi, vilkaisten häntä olkansa yli, "sinä taas olet täällä ihan omaa tyhmyyttäsi."

Francis tuhahti.

"Miten niin tyhmyyttäni?"

"No kuinka tyhmä ihminen on, kun menee ahdistelemaan lapsia?" Arthur vastasi kysymyksellä ja istui sängylle. Toinen ei sanonut mitään, nojaillessaan lasioveen ja tuijotellessaan seinille.

"No… hän oli kovin suloinen", vastaus lopulta tuli hitaana. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään.

"Tuossa juuri todistimme idioottiutesi", hän totesi ja poimi esiin askin tavaroistaan. Tarjoiltuaan myös Francikselle yhden sätkän, pieneen selliin levisi tupakansavu.

**Vanki numero 95B836: Francis Bonnefoy**

**Tuomittu 8. elokuuta 1995. Alaikäisen seksuaalinen hyväksikäyttö.**

**Tuomio: 15 vuotta, mahdollisuus ehdonalaiseen 8 vuodessa**

* * *

**_"Greaseball, cracker, mick, spic, kike, gook, nigger. Words. Words are weapons. _****_I'd rather have a Mach 10 anytime. Some inmates say that violence is the worst thing we gotta face. For me, the worst thing is the great yawn."_**

- _Augustus Hill_

* * *

Puhelimien luo oli jälleen helvetillinen jono. Sai odottaa ties kuinka kauan, kun jotkut paskiaiset päättivät juoruta puhelimessa puoli tuntia. Lopulta Arthur sai (runsaasti kiroiltuaan) raivattua tiensä luurin luo, ja puhuttua lyhyesti asiansa erään henkilön kanssa. Vaikka hän vankilassa olikin, kaikki eivät olleet.

Pujotellessaan puhelinten luota pois hän tuli vilkaisseeksi jonon henkilöitä. Suurin osa oli hänelle tyystin vieraita, mutta muutama vaikutti tutummalta. Ketjun ensimmäisenä seisoskeli aasialainen nuorimies, joka tutkaili häntä arvioivalla katseella niin intensiivisesti, että se oli jo ahdistavaa. Hän lähetti tälle mulkaisun takaisin, ja samalla käytti hyväkseen tilaisuuden katsoa toista tarkemmin.

Toinen oli häntä jonkin verran pidempi, tummatukkainen. Pitkä otsatukka valui miltei silmille, mutta Arthur oli sen seasta erottavinaan hyvin paksut kulmakarvat. Hyvin samanlaiset kuin hänen omansa. Hitto, miksi tämä vaikutti niin tutulta? Tästä pitäisi ottaa selvää. Mutta kiertotien kautta. Hän käänsi katseensa pois aasialaisesta, ja harppoi takaisin sellilleen.

Vain löytääkseen Franciksen tonkimasta tavaroitaan.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?" hän karjaisi, kiskaisten ranskalaismiehen niskasta ylös, ja riuhtaisten tämän pois tavaroidensa luota. Toinen äännähti kivusta.

"En mitään! En yhtään mitään!" tämä intti takaisin. Vastaus ei näyttänyt miellyttävän brittiä, joka tarttui vanhemman miehen hiuksiin, painaen tämän päätä uhkaavasti kohti sellin wc-pönttöä.

"_Now listen up, cocksucker_. Jätät minun tavarani rauhaan, ja kerrot minulle pari asiaa", hän sähisi, ja vilkaisi nopeasti, ettei yksikään vartija nähnyt. Ei onneksi, niillä näytti olevan tekemistä siinä, että joku aiheutti rähinän puhelinjonon luona.

"Selvä, selvä. Mitä haluat tietää?" Francis kysyi ja huokaisi pienesti helpotuksesta, kun englantilainen päästi hänen huolella vaalimista hiuksistaan viimein irti. Arthur vilkaisi ulos. Hänen tarkkailemansa aasialainen oli kävelemässä muutaman muun kanssa pois puhelimien ja ongelmien luota.

"Tuo keskimmäinen vinosilmä", hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti, ja viittasi oikeaan suuntaan. Francis vilkaisi vain lyhyesti, ja tämän kasvoille muodostui hieman toispuoleinen hymy.

"Älä väitä, ettet tunnista häntä", hän sanoi. Arthur kallisti päätään ja katsoi häntä hyvin ärtyneenä.

"No vaikuttaa tutulta, mutta en keksi, mistä hänet tunnen", tämä vastasi. Ranskalainen huokaisi.

"Muistatko sen jutun pari vuotta sitten, ennen kuin minä jouduin tänne?" hän esitti johdattelevan kysymyksen. Britin kurtistuneet kulmat kohosivat kattoa kohti.

"Aivan", vanhempi jatkoi, "en osaa sanoa, miten hän nykyisin suhtautuu sinuun. Mutta jos saan neuvoa, niin hankkiudu väleihin. Muussa tapauksessa olet yhtä kuin kuollut."

Arthur huokaisi. Olipahan vaihtoehdot.

"That goddamn brat…" hän mutisi hiljaa.

* * *

**_"People kill to stay alive. That's as true in prison as out. I wonder why in here we fight so hard to stay alive."_**

- _Augustus Hill_

* * *

"Lukitus!"

Vartija toisti sanan useaan kertaan mikrofoniin. Tosin se oli tarpeetonta, kaikki olisivat kuulleet sen vaaleaverikön kailotuksen ilman mitään apuvälineitäkin. Arthurin ei tarvinnut kysellä keneltäkään, mitä ihmettä "lukitus" oikein tarkoitti. Se oli helppo päätellä. Heidät suljettaisiin selleihin ja siellä he pysyisivät, kunnes jokin olisi ohi ja heidät päästettäisiin pikkuisista akvaarioita muistuttavista kopeista ulos isompaan, myös hieman akvaariota muistuttavaan koppiin. He Franciksen kanssa tosin olivat jo valmiina sellissä, joten pian kuului ääni, joka kertoi oven menneen lukkoon.

"Mitähän nyt on tapahtunut?" hän tuumi ääneen ja heilautti itsensä ylemmälle pedille. Ranskalainen nojaili sellin oveen ja katsoi siitä ulos, yrittäen ilmeisesti nähdä, oliko tämä _jokin, _joka lukituksen aiheutti, tapahtunut Hetalia Cityssä.

Olihan se. Pian ohi meni muutama vartija, raahaten vastaan tappelevaa vankia, josta Arthurilla ei ollut hajuakaan, kuka tämä oli. Ja pian ne raahasivat pois myös varsin elottomalta näyttävän miehen. Tämän vatsassa näkyi veritahra, joka oli värjännyt vaalean paidan tummanpunaiseksi. Koska vartijat olivat liikkeessä, oli vaikeaa sanoa tarkasti, mutta englantilaisen silmin katsottuna toinen ei enää hengittänyt.

"Jaaha.." hän kuuli Franciksen toteavan arkipäiväiseen sävyyn. Aivan kuin joku olisi ojentanut tälle elokuvan, joka oli totaalisen tylsä ja nähty useaan kertaan jo aiemmin.

"Kuka?" hän kysyi ranskalaiselta. Tämä kääntyi ympäri verkkaisesti.

"Kuollut oli joku irkku. Sen listijän nimeä en muista, ei siis kukaan merkittävä", vastaus tuli tunteettomana luettelona. Englantilainen hymähti. Ei siis mitään kovin järkyttävää tai heitä koskevaa.

Hän katsoi muihin selleihin, joihin tosin ei nähnyt mitenkään erityisen loistavasti omasta käsin. Kaikki katselivat "tapahtumaa", puhelivat keskenään, jokaisen ilme oli sellainen, josta se ilme puuttui. He olivat kaikki sellaisia. Niin tottuneita katsomaan, kun joku kuoli. Luultavimmin ainakin puolet olivat itse tappaneet.

* * *

**_"Oz is where I live. Oz is where I will die, where most of us will die."_**

- _Augustus Hill_

* * *

Ja näin. Noista väleistä, Augustus Hill on siis eräs hahmo Kylmästä Ringistä, ja pelkän "hahmouden" lisäksi myös eräänlainen kertoja. Väleissä tulee aina monologeja, joissa sitten pälätetään syvällisehköjä asioita, jotka jollain tapaa ehkä liittyvät kyseiseen jaksoon. Niissä ei siis selitetä, mitä tapahtuu, vaan ne ovat hyvin epäselviä. Ja koska minä tykkään niistä, niin sirottelen niitä myös väleihin~ Nuo kaikki ovat ihan ensimmäisestä jaksosta.

Tuomiot ovat muuten hyvin randomin pituisia. Jenkkilandiassa tämä on yleistä, vaikka Hetalia Citylle en olekaan mitään erityistä sijaintia miettinyt. Se voi olla oikeastaan missä vain.

**Swissy-chan:** Kiitos paljon kehuista, yritän olla edes melkein hyvä kirjoittaja~

**Handy:** Kiitos~ Ehehe, olenhan tästä jauhanut. Ja minähän olen tunnetusti hyvin suorasukainen enkä osaa kirjoittaa pitkästi, joten tietysti siitä tuli sellainen :D


End file.
